Pi Day at Atlantis
by fems
Summary: Sam gets an unexpected delivery from Jack when she's on Atlantis. What could it possibly be and why?


**Title: **Pi Day at Atlantis  
><strong>Theme: <strong>Pi Day  
><strong>Category:<strong> Fluff

**Spoilers**: _Reunion _(SGA: 4x03)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> S/J  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sam gets an unexpected delivery from Jack when she's on Atlantis. What could it possibly be and why?

**Rating: **K  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>none

**Disclaimer:** see profile  
><strong>AN: **I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are my own. I wouldn't mind feedback and/or constructive criticism or just a comment to let me know why you (don't) like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Carter's Quarters<br>Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy  
>14 March, 2008<strong>

It had been a long and tiresome day, even for a workaholic like Sam Carter. By the time she had finally finished the last stack of paperwork she was seriously questioning her own sanity and wondering why she'd ever accepted the assignment of base commander. Not even the accompanying promotion to full bird was worth it on days like these. The worst part was that she was living on the base as well, which meant her people didn't hesitate to call her in when trouble arose no matter what the time or her plans were. Administrative duties had never been that bothersome before she had become the commander of Atlantis simply because she was a very organized and punctual person. At times like these she finally understood Jack's attitude towards paperwork.

Nevertheless, she'd made sure to pick up all the mail – more paperwork – and packages addressed to her on her way over to her quarters after locking up her office. Today they'd received their usual supply, orders, letters and packages from Earth but she'd been buried up to her elbows in paperwork most of the time, so she'd left it for the end of the day. Of course, that meant she was too tired to actually go through all her mail but one package had caught her eye and now she was staring at it from the foot of her bed. She'd placed the square box on her bed and while her curiosity was certainly piqued, she was almost afraid to open it because then she would know what was inside and she just loved the suspense. Even if she wouldn't have recognized the handwriting the typical address gave away the sender.

_Colonel Samantha Carter, PhD  
>Base Commander, Resident Genius<br>Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy_

Only Jack O'Neill had the audacity and, admittedly, the sense of humor to write something like that on his letters or packages to her. When she'd pointed that out to him he'd claimed he wanted to make sure it would fall into the right person's hands – he was apparently also worried it might end up in the wrong galaxy – and that he thought people might talk if he used 'national treasure' instead of 'resident genius'. That had made her shut up.

As for the package at hand, she had no idea what to expect! It wasn't a special occasion as far as she was aware and she was pretty sure she hadn't missed an anniversary, although between the two of them she _was_ the one who got too carried away with work to notice such things. Valentine's Day had come and gone already last month, she'd taken great care in reminding herself of that particular date and getting him a present. Usually though when he sent her something on a non-important date he'd give her a heads-up so she would know to keep her eyes open but he hadn't mentioned anything in their latest video chat. If it was work-related it would have been mentioned during one of the work conferences or in a memo sent to her.

Taking a deep breath, Sam sat down next to the package, crossed her legs and pulled it towards her. With a huge grin of anticipation on her face she carefully slipped her fingers under the tape, making sure to take it all off and allowing the suspense to build even more with her careful and precise movements. She pulled back the cardboard flaps and her eyes immediately landed on the box's contents. Her attention was torn between the bland envelope and the neatly, colorful wrapped package, measuring about 5in×3in×1in inside.

Sam's fingers were itching to unwrap the item but she forced herself to open the envelope first, as it would probably explain why Jack had sent her something. Knowing him, he had probably put a clue about the item or occasion on the card as well. She chuckled when she withdrew the picture – it was an actual photo card – and realized the significance of the gift. The photograph showed a homemade Pi pie, no doubt baked by his housekeeper, with a large π in the middle and the decimal representation of the mathematical constant truncated to thirty decimal places around it. Giggling softly at his attentiveness she flipped the card to check for a message.

_Happy Pi Day, Carter!_

_I couldn't help but notice you didn't have one of these doohickeys yet and I was told they're a must have for every egghead, so here's something for you to geek out over. No, it doesn't blow up and you're not allowed to tinker with it to _make_ it blow up, understood? Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to enjoy the other kind of pie today. That's right; by the time you read this yours truly has polished off that sweet pie! I can't make my housekeeper think I don't appreciate her efforts, now can I?_

_Love, Jack_

God, he could be such a sap sometimes! Still smiling, Sam placed the card next to her and lifted the gift from its box. She carefully removed the shiny wrapping, making sure not to tear the paper all the while wondering what he could possibly give her that she didn't already have _and _was somehow related to Pi Day! By the time the paper fell off and fluttered down onto the floor she was giggling at the sight of her newest doohickey. It was an old mechanical Golden Gem adding machine with fold out legs! Jack had such a thoughtful side to him, she thought as she caressed the metal doohickey lovingly. She would make sure to place it on her desk so she could see it every day!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This one-shot was inspired by Pi Day, Pi pies and the adding machine visible on Sam's desk throughout SGA's season 4.


End file.
